Shouldn't You Know Me By Now?
by BakuraLOLZ99
Summary: The ten-year-old prince smiled at the seven-year-old girl with neon blue eyes, shaking his hand with hers. "My names and Atem, and what might yours be?" the girl smiled brightly at him, answering, "Amaska." Sometimes the best friendships turn into something more...an everlasting love. AtemxOC rated for future content.
1. Field of Innocence

**A/N: Hm. I've always wanted to do a Atem/OC fic- it seems pretty difficult to come up with an original idea, though. Most of them are amazing ideas and I love them, so I'm finding it hard not to base the story off them. XD But after several weeks of arguing with my brain, I finally came up with something slightly original. One thing I don't like about these fics, they always make Bakura the bad guy! DX I know he is, but I write ALL kinds of Bakura with other people fics! Ever read Stay with Me, my fic? If you have, you would know that Bakura is actually better! *cries* Anyways~~ Let's move onto the story, but I bet you already have because you don't care what I say! XD**

**Warning: Rated for later chapters...  
**

**I own nothing but the OC and plot! C:  
**

* * *

**Chapter One: Field of** **Innocence  
**

Atem sighed as he let his small feet dangle from a small wooden dock that had gone unused for years now in the Nile, not going too far out from the shore at all. Amun-Ra(1) shown high above in the heavens that day; light penetrating even the darkest of places. And that is exactly why Atem was here, enjoying the nice day.

Saimun did not know he was here, though; he was Atem's grandfather and teacher. He was suppose to be studying things for when he would take over for his father once he passed onto the Afterlife.

Atem shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts. He didn't need to be thinking of sad thoughts like that on such a beautiful day like this one; he should be enjoying it while he can- before Saimun finds him, anyways. His grandfather knew where he fled to, it wasn't that hard to figure out, anyways.

Suddenly, he heard someone approaching him. Atem let out another sigh, not looking over at the figure. "I see you've found me, Saimun..."

"Who's Saimun?" asked a small voice.

Atem's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, biting his lip as an embarrassed blush spread upon his tan cheeks when he caught sight of a small seven-year-old girl staring at him curiously with neon blue eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry!" he laughed nervously. "I thought you were someone else!"

The small girl smiled softly at him, carefully sitting down next to him on the dock, smoothing out her cream dress, dangling her feet along with Atem's. "It's OK! But who is that?"

"That's my grandfather," Atem explained, a sly smile appearing on his lips and a mischievous gleam shines in his crimson orbs, "I'm hiding from him, so don't say anything,"

The girl giggled cutely. "I won't say a word!" asking, "How old are you?"

"I'm ten, and what about you?" Atem answered.

The blonde held up seven fingers at him, smiling bright. "Seven, but I'm almost eight!"

Atem laughed slightly, nodding. "That's nice; happy early birthday then, uh... What your name?"

The blue-eyed blonde giggled at the large blush accompanying the prince's cheeks. "My names Amaska! What's yours?"

"Amaska..." he repeated, smiling. "My names Atem,"

Amaska smiled at him, her neon blue eyes shining with childish joy. She carefully held out a small tan hand to him, "Nice to meet you, Atem,"

Atem smiled, shaking her hand with his. "Same here, Amaska."

"So," she began, "why are you hiding from your grandpa?"

Atem sighed. "He's my teacher," he explained, "and what he is teaching me is something I do not wish to do,"

"Oh," Amaska said, looking down to the Nile's bright blue water that reflected her and Atem's image. "What's wrong with your eyes?" she asked suddenly.

Atem blinked in confusion at her. "What do you mean by that?"

The blonde child shrugs. "They remind me of blood..." she states. "Did something happen to them?"

"No, I was just born with this eye color," he explains, looking rather amused, deciding not to poke fun at her sense she was so young.

"Oh," she giggles. "I'm sorry if I offended you, Atem!"

The tri-colored haired boy shook his head. "Not at all, Amaska. It was just a misunderstanding; it's fine," a small devious smirk curled onto Atem's lips as a thought crossed his mind. "But what about you?"

Amaska's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Your eyes! They're bluer than the Nile's water!" Atem exclaims, making Amaska blush bright pink. "Or even then the sky on this very day!"

Amaska blinked rapidly, her blush deepening. "N-no they're not!" she squealed in embarrassment; her hands covering her flushed face, turning away from Atem. "You're so mean!"

"How am I mean?" Atem questioned curious, scooting closer to her as he peeked over her shoulder. "I was just giving you a compliment," he explains.

"What does that mean, Atem?" Amaska asked, finally turning around and looking into Atem's bloody red eyes with her neon blue ones.

Atem smiled. "Well, I guess it means you think something of another person is really, um, beautiful or pretty or just something really nice," Atem explains awkwardly.

Amaska smiled brightly at him. "You think my eyes are pretty?"

The prince blushed as crimson as his eyes. "Eh... Well, yeah," he said awkwardly, "they're really pretty, you are too," Atem's eyes widened when he noticed what he had slipped out.

The blonde female grinned at him, tapping his nose with her small finger. "I like your eyes, too, Atem! Your face is pretty nice, as well!" she giggled.

Atem grinned, the blush still adoring his cheeks. "Thanks, Amaska,"

Amaska giggles more. "You're welcome, Temy!"

"ATEM! Atem, where are you!"

Atem bit his lip. "I have to go now, Amaska," he explained, smiling softly at her when he saw her face drop. "But meet me back here tomorrow?"

Amaska grinned. "Of course! Bye-bye, Temy! See your handsome face tomorrow!" she yelled to him as she ran off.

Atem laughed slightly, standing up from the small dock, frowning slightly as he watched his grandfather walk towards. "Hello, Jedde(2)," he said plainly. "How has your day been for you?"

"Stressful," Saimun states grudgingly. "Atem," he sighs, closing his eyes, "you can't just go off like that; at least let someone know,"

"If someone knew, I wouldn't be allowed to go," Atem spat irritably, Saimun wincing at his tone.

Saimun sighs once again, opening his eyes. "It's for your own protection, prince; you know that," hurt flashes in the elder man's eyes as he continues, "If we lost you, your father would be completely devastated. You are the only son he has, Atem, and you are very aware already that your sisters cannot rule Egypt..."

Atem nods. "I am aware, Jedde, but that doesn't mean I asked for this destiny. It's stupid, really, having to rule this place; having to carry my father's burden on top of my head in the shape of a crown, and having the fear that I won't match up to his great rule,"

Saimun smiles slightly at him. "Don't worry, Atem, you will be even greater than your father; he ruled better than I, you know." Saimun informed.

The ten-year-old's eyes widened slightly. "Really?"

Saimun chuckled, nodding. "Atem?"

"Yes, Jedde?"

"Who was that little girl you were talking to earlier?"

"Oh, Amaska?" Atem smiled. "She was just keeping my company while I hid from you," he teased, poking at his grandfather's side.

Saimun rolled his eyes, chuckling. "Well, I'm glad you made a friend, Atem,"

"Me, too, Jedde, me too..." Atem whispers, his mind playing back the image of the seven-year-old girl with neon blue eyes and golden-white hair.

* * *

**A/N: It was weird listening to Simon Curtis while writing this; mostly because Simon is a very sexual singer while I'm writing a cute chapter about two children. *facepalm***

**1- Amun-Ra: The Egyptian sun god, often referred to as "Ra" or "Amun", but was properly used as "Amun-Ra".  
**

**2-Jedde: Means Grandfather in Arabic.  
**


	2. Unbreakable

**A/N: I make second chapter yeah? I try to be Chinese! It working, no? Heh heh! JOYSTICK! I. Friggin'. Love. Simon. Curtis. His songs are so sexual! I love them! And they remind me of Yu-Gi-Oh! soooooo much!  
**

**Warning: Rated for later chapters...  
**

**I own nothing but the OC and plot! C:  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Unbreakable  
**

Amaska sat on the same dock she had been sitting on every morning for the last several weeks, Atem coming to see her, just like he promised. But today, he hadn't come.

The now eight-year-old felt her eyes tear up, the tears spilling from her eyes; she raised her arm, wiping them away from her cheeks, sniffing.

Atem and her considered each other best friends; Atem told her that he had another girl friend at his home named Mana, and that she would one day be a great sorceress and priestess, only to have Amaska ask what both of those were.

About a week ago, on Amaska's birthday, Atem had gotten there early, knowing full well that it was Amaska's birthday; he had waited several hours for her to come at their favorite little spot on the abandoned dock that rested on the Nile River till she arrived just at Twilight. The prince had spent days on end trying to figure out what to do for his best friend, even debating on whether or not to ask her what she would like, but he decided against it; Atem wanted to surprise her.

But when the day came and he hadn't come up with anything, and Amaska had arrived, sitting down next to him with a smile plastered on her lips, neon blue eyes shining with happiness... he had taken her hand in his, squeezing it tight. "Take this, Amaska," he had told her, taking off one of his rings and slipping it onto her finger, "keep it with you, and let it be a reminder to you that we will always be together; that we will always be best friends."

Amaska grinned at him, leaning over and kissing his cheek quickly. "I promise, Atem!"

Amaska twirled the ring around her finger; it being a little to big to stay securely on it, so she had to be extra careful not to lose it. She bit her lips hard, feeling tears well up in her eyes again.

"Amaska..."

Amaska's eyes lit up, looking behind her, only to have her smile diminish when she realized it wasn't her Atem. "Hello, brother," she muttered bitterly, turning back around and crossing her arms over her chest.

Her brother sighed. "Amaska, you must come home."

"And why is that? Nothing waits for us there!" she snapped angrily.

The eleven-year-old flinched. "You've been here all day, sister, and I'm sure you're hungry, right?"

Amaska shook her head hastily. "No, I'm fine! Will you leave me be now?"

"You'll have to come home at some point, sister. He won't come; he doesn't care about you like you believe, Amaska."

"Shut up! You're lying! You have no idea what you're talking about!" Amaska yelled at him.

"You are eight, Amaska," her brother reminded her. "You seem to forget that no one cares about us; not anymore." he snarled.

Tears rolled rapidly down the girl's face, sobs escaping from her lips.

The older child sighed, walking over to his sister and bringing her into his arms, laying his head on top of hers. "I'm sorry, Amaska, it's just... it's just I don't wish to lose you, too." he explains.

Amaska nodded in understanding, wrapping her arms tightly around him as she sobbed into his chest. "Can you take me home now, brother?" she whispered.

The elder sibling smiled, kissing the top of his sister's head. "Of course, Amaska, anything you want." he took her hand in his, walking off the old dock. "What would you like for dinner tonight?"

"I don't care," Amaska answered, looking at the sand under her feet as they continued to walk. She tried to listen to what else her brother was saying, but she couldn't; the only thing that ran through her mind was the boy with crimson eyes and tri-colored hair.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it was so short! I thought if I added more, it would just be dragging on and on; and I don't like to do that. It just ruins it, in all honesty. Oh! And tell me who you think her brother is! I'm not going to reveal it just yet, and I want you guys to tell me who you think it is! :D**


	3. Without You

**A/N: You know how much I love you guys right? I can't say because I don't know you~! XD But I do love you for reading this! I don't really mind reviews, I just like to know people read it! :D It makes me feel accomplished. Oh, and all- kinda all, anyway- of my chapters are named after songs. They're the things that give me the most inspiration. A lot of my stories are named after songs, actually. Most are. XD Why do I listen to sexual songs while writing this story! DX It's pissing me off!  
**

**Warning: Rated for later chapters...  
**

**I own nothing but the OC and plot! C:  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Without You  
**

_One year later_...

_Even after a year_, Atem thought with disbelief echoing in his words. _I still come here and I wait_. And that's what the prince had done for the past year; hoping that he'd see his best friend at least one last time.

When Amaska hadn't come for a week, Atem feared something had happened to her; when she didn't come for months... Atem honestly didn't know what to think. He was angry that Amaska didn't come, and he was scared she was hurt, or even worse.

The prince had almost given up, but he decided to wait; he wanted to make sure before he stopped coming. _Maybe she stopped coming because I didn't come that one day,_ Atem wonder. _She probably thought I forgot about her, and decided to stop coming_.

Atem's heart wrenched at that. "Ow..." he breathed, clutching the fabric of his tunic in his hands tightly.

"Atem!"

Atem sighs, standing up and joining his grandfather. "She didn't come," Atem whispered.

Saimun sighed, wrapping an arm on the boy's shoulder, patting it. "It's been a year, kelmah(1), you need to let her go."

"I know, Jedde... but she was my best friend." Atem reminded him.

"I know, kelmah, but you still have Mana!"

Atem sighed. "Mana is great, and really fun to be around, but she's not Amaska..."

"It's gonna be alright, kelmah; time will heal you,"

"Maybe..."

* * *

_Eight years later_...

"Ibn(2), please consider what I say. I will not be much longer, and before I move on to the Afterlife, I want to know that I left you with everything you need." Aknamkanon explains.

Atem smiled, taking his father's hand in his, squeezing it lightly. "I know, Ab(3), and I know that I should've probably already wed a woman by now at the age of nineteen summers, but I have yet to find a woman who isn't... let's put it in a nice way and say, fake."

Aknamkanon chuckles weakly, coughing slightly, sighing. "I understand, Ibn. I was the same way till I met your mother, rest her soul. My father was furious at me that I didn't marry until I was in my twenties! And look! I die before he does!"

Atem laughed, smiling at his father as a mischievous grin came onto his features to replace the smile. "I can take care of that," Atem suggested, making Aknamkanon laugh.

"I'll keep it in mind, Atem. You should go eat, you look rather pale," he chuckled.

Atem rolled his eyes, squeezing his father's hand one last time before waving to him and leaving the room to make his way to the dining room and onto the things he needed to do later in the day for his father since he was too sick to do them himself.

It killed Atem to see his father in the state he was in, but both of them knew this would come at some point... just not this early. Aknamkanon was all he had left, after all, other than his grandfather who wouldn't last much longer in his old age. His mother had died when he was extremely young and then there was his sisters... Atem grimaced. Don't get him wrong! He loved his older sisters! They just... didn't stay around too often for them to get to know each other. After their mother had died, they just kind of... grew apart. The whole family did, actually; no one was the same after their mother's smiling face went onto the Afterlife.

But his sisters had recently learned of their father's sickly state and planned to come to the palace before his passing. The family was close, just not like before. The royal family only visited each other about once a year before going back to what they usually did. Even Atem and his father had not stayed around each other as much as they did now since he became sick; Aknamkanon had usually just left Saimun to take care of Atem most of his childhood.

No one else knew it, but Atem knew why his father had grown extremely ill over the last nine years... It was the reason why Atem hadn't come and seen Amaska that day at the Nile.

His father gave up his protection from the gods, and asked them- no, begged them- to give it to Atem. The boy had watched his father bow before the gods, tears dripping from his eyes as he let out soft pleas for forgiveness from his sins; to not punish Atem for them once he was Pharaoh.

Atem shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts. _No need to think of things like that, Atem,_ He thought. _You have business to attend__ to_. Atem looked up from the ground, shocked when seeing that he had already made it to the doors to the palace dining room.

Everyone in the room looked up, quickly standing and bowing to their prince. "Good morning, Prince Atem. How is Pharaoh doing?" Isis asked, a small smile on her rosy lips.

Atem copied her smile. "Same to you, Isis, and, well... he could be better..."

"I'm sorry, Prince Atem; the priests are still praying to the gods for him to recover," she told him.

"There is no need for that, Isis," Atem sighed, making the woman's eyes go wide with a mixture of shock and disbelief. For Atem to say something like that was unheard of. It was no secret that Atem and his father had grown inseparable over the last nine years, and even more so since his father was dying. "I'm almost positive that the gods will not listen." Atem finished.

"What-"

"There's just somethings that no one needs to know," he interrupted, walking past her and sitting at the head of the table where his father usually sat; servants scurried to give him his food and drink, bowing to him and saying good morning before hurrying off.

"Prince Atem, we've begun the start on planning coronation-"

"I do not wish to hear of this, Priest Seto. Forgive me for it, but my father and your Pharaoh has not yet passed, so there is no need to plan such things yet." Atem stated, his gaze meeting with Seto's. "Anything else that doesn't have to do with my father's so to come death, I will gladly hear."

Seto sighs, his eyes down-casting towards his barely eaten food. "Yes, you highness,"

The room was silent for a long time after that.

"Atem...!" a voice whispered urgently from beside Atem.

Atem remained calm as he looked over to Mana who was hiding next to him. "Yes?" he whispered, no one seeming to notice either of them.

"Will you come and watch me practice magic today? You barely see each other and I've been becoming really good at magic..."

Atem smiled, patting her head. "Sure, I'll be there, Mana."

Mana smiled brightly at him. "Thanks, Atem...! You're the best." she carefully crawled away from him with no one noticing.

Atem smiled to himself. Mana was a great friend, and he felt bad he hadn't got to spend as much time with her as he used to; she was probably the happiest person in his life at the moment.

* * *

"Prince Atem, to what do I owe this pleasure of having your presence here?" Mahad asked curiously, smiling at Atem.

Atem returned his smile. "Here to see my two friends," he glanced over to Mana. "And Mana basically begged for me to come and see her "amazing magic skills"." he chuckles at Mana's face of disbelief.

"I did not!"

"Sure~" Mahad and Atem said in unison.

Mana humphed, crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly. "If you think so low of my abilities then why did you come?"

Atem chuckles, shrugging. "Because you would have killed me if I didn't,"

Mana stuck her tongue out at him. "I wouldn't have killed you!" she exclaimed, pausing before saying, "Maybe have beat you up with me wand a little, but not kill you!"

Atem and Mahad laughed.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it was so short!**

**1: Kelmah- grandson  
**

**2: Ibn- son  
**

**3: Ab- father  
**


	4. Sweet Colors

**A/N: I feel as if I'm not updating quick enough... I thank the peoples who review and Favorite and Alert and stuffs like that! :D I appreciate it~! I also have an obsession with Euroshipping right now (SetoxRyou) Don't ask why... I just saw a picture and I saw like, "Damn... That's not exactly sexy or anything sexual of that sort, but it's... it's just... damn." XD It also makes 100% more sense when Ryou is a woman. :D Those are ma kinda peoples!  
**

**Warning: Rated for later chapters...  
**

**I own nothing but the OC and plot! C:  
**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Sweet Colors**

Atem sighed as he closed the door to his room, walking down the heavily decorated hallways and chamber rooms- anything for my son, his father had chuckled to him several years ago; Atem had merely rolled his eyes and chuckled along with his father.

Atem sighed. It wasn't in too long before he would never hear that laugh of his again. Today would be like every other day; Atem would get up right as Amun-Ra became a thin slit in the heavens, get dressed and head on his way to spend as much time with his father as he could before he'd have to take over duties once again. That's how it had been every single day since his father had become bedridden -which had been almost a year now, actually.

Atem had become use to the daily routine rather quickly, something the Palace Court thanked the gods for. It wasn't that hard to become accustomed to, in his opinion. He had already been taught most of the things when he was seven summers old by Saimun, who had been the only one really confident in his ability to take over for his sickly father.

Atem groaned as a thought crossed his mind; the older man was probably going to -lack of a better word- _bitch_ at him about picking a suitable wife and queen. His father claimed that it was for the benefit of Atem, but Atem knew his father just really wanted to see the wife he'd choose before he died.

Atem found no woman appealing, in all honesty. _Only one_, Atem thought, _has ever stuck inside my mind, though_.

Amaska.

He gridded his teeth at the thought of the blonde female; he didn't hate her, the very opposite, actually. It just agitated him that every time he wasn't thinking about his royal duties, he was thinking about _her_. He only saw _her_ to be the most suitable for a wife; for a _queen_ and a _mother_.

He loathed himself for thinking those things; he wouldn't say he was in love, no, he wasn't. He was quite positive that he wasn't... Atem liked to think of it as a childhood... uh... _crush_, he guessed.

Suddenly, Atem bumped into someone; a woman, he guessed, by the feminine blow- which means, not at all.

"Oh my!" she gasped, picking herself up from where she fell on the floor, rushing to pick the scrolls and other items up as quickly as possible, obviously flustered. "Prince, please forgive me for my carelessness! I was not watching where I was going...!"

Atem chuckled, bending down and picking up one of the stray books. "Quite alright." He assured. "No harm done; it was just an accident,"

_She's a slave girl_, Atem thought as he noticed the clothes she wore. Atem's eyes stopped at her neck, his eyes narrowing to focus on the brown rope wrapped around her neck with something circular on it. _It's a ring_, he confirmed, his eyes widening in realization.

"Amaska?"

Slowly, blood crimson met bright blue crystal. "You're alive?" Atem breathed. It sounded stupid, he knew, but what else was he surpose to say!

Amaska's eyebrows furrowed at his questioned. "You're the prince...! How come you never told me!" she exclaimed at him, throwing her arms in the air to show how exasperated she truly was, not caring when the books fell to the floor once more.

Atem bit his lip, looking around before grabbing her wrist, pulling them both up and running to his room; he let go of her wrist when they got into the room. "I thought you knew," he breathed, panting slightly. " Or, at least, I thought it was obvious. Last time I checked, I'm the only one with the name Atem," he chuckled.

Amaska blinked, setting her hands on her hips as she stared at Atem. "Why did you think I was dead?"

He shrugged. "I don't know; it was just an assumption I had. I did not like to think that you were in fact were dead, but why else would I not see you for a year over- what is it now? Oh yeah, nine years." he didn't mean for the last part to sound like he was snapping at her, but it did.

Amaska flinched, looking away from him. "Two," she stated.

"What?" the prince asked, confused.

"I've been here for two years," she tells him, her voice hushed and obviously hurt. "If... if I would have known you were the prince, or more or less here, I would have sought you out much sooner."

Atem's eyes softened, he carefully stepped closer to her. "Amaska...?"

"Yes?"

"Look at me please," he whispered, standing extremely close to her.

Amaska took in a deep breath as fire and ice met once again.

Atem slowly took her into his arms; she really seemed to need a hug right now.

Amaska awkwardly wrapped her arms around Atem to return the hug, not really sure what else to do. "Atem?"

"You too, huh?"

"Yeah..."

Atem chuckled, pulling back from the extremely awkward hug, a content smile on his face that Amaska could not help but to smile back. "So," Atem began, "are you hungry?" he knew the question was rather stupid, but he didn't know what else to say! Why did this keep happening to him!

The slave girl blinked her neon blue eyes up at Atem. "Why are you asking me that? I'm a slave, Prince Atem-"

"First of all, don't call me that. Me and you are friends, even if it's been nine years since we have last seen on another, we are still friends; and sense I am prince, soon to be Pharaoh, I say you do not have to call me 'Prince' or 'Pharaoh'. Formalities are not necessary between us- though, I wish they weren't necessary at all,"

"Sorry... Atem." Amaska said carefully, nodding in understanding. "But, I'm a slave, I shouldn't have even been in the hallways of your chambers!" the woman was beginning to become flustered once again, trying her hardest to make Atem understand like he wasn't already aware of the situation.

"Amaska!"

His voice rang through the room loudly, stopping Amaska mid-sentence.

Amaska realized that she had been rambling on and on about just about anything... in front of the soon-to-be-Pharaoh. A deep crimson flush spread on the young woman's face.

Atem had to bite his lip to hold back his laughter at the girl's expression.

"A-Atem...! D-Don't laugh at me!" she shrilled burying her face in his shoulder to hide her flushed face from him; she felt him almost shaking from holding in laughter.

"You-You... should've... seen your f-face!"

"Atem~!" she whined.

"Prince Atem? May I come in?"

The two people froze; Atem pushed Amaska into a random closet in his room, running over to the door and opening it hurriedly. "Eh...! Sorry for the wait!"

The somewhat older woman smiled; she was the one who took care of the slaves and kept them in place- they called her the Slave Keeper. Mana spent a lot of her time with the slaves when she wasn't studying or hanging out with Atem, and she had learned that the Slave Keeper was extremely abusive for the smallest of things towards the slaves.

"Perfectly alright, prince! I was just wondering if you've seen a slave girl about your height with white-golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes? She's nearly impossible to miss, yet, I cannot find her anywhere!"

Atem gulped, trying to hide his discomfort in the presence of this woman. Before she could notice his discomfort, he furrowed his eyebrows and began to lie through his teeth. "No, actually I haven't. What seems to be the problem, though?"

The raven haired woman sighed. "Nothing to worry heavily on, Prince Atem. I just don't want a slave running around the palace without permission..." something flickered through her jade colored eyes that made Atem's blood boil. "But anyways! I'm sorry to bother you this early in the morning! If you see her, would you mind having one of the guards bring her to me, please?"

The nine-teen-year-old nodded stiffly. "Sure..."

The Slave Keeper bowed to the prince. "Thank you, prince. Have a nice day!" she called to him as she walked off.

"Yeah, you too." he mumbled, walking back into his room and shutting the door. "Alright, Amaska! You can come out now!" he called as he slid down the door, planting himself on the ground with a heavy sigh; he watched intently as Amaska tip-toed her way over to him, planting herself beside him.

"It was her, wasn't it?" she asked softly, looking at the ground.

Atem looked up to the high ceiling, nodding. "Yeah..."

"She was looking for me?"

"Yeah..."

"Thank you."

Atem looked over at her with a silent question in his eyes. "What for?"

"For not telling her where I was," Amaska explained, looking over to him with a small smile. "I appreciate it, Atem; you are a good friend."

Atem gave her a small smile, too, before returning his gaze to the ceiling. "Stay in here for the rest of the day, Amaska. I'll sneak you into the slave's quarters later tonight; if she tries anything bad to you, run to me, okay?"

Amaska nodded slowly. "Alright,"

"Good,"

The two sat there for a while, not talking or even looking at each other, just... enjoying each other's presence.

* * *

After Atem had finished seeing his father later that day, he decided that he was going to spend the rest of the day with someone he hadn't seen in a while. He felt rather guilty making her stay in his room, so why not take her out for a little while? He needed some fresh air, too, so it would be a treat for the both of them.

"Amaska?" he called when he came into his room, looking around the room for the blonde.

"Hm?"

Atem looked over to his side to see Amaska stuffing her face with fruits from a bowl. He chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief. "I thought you were hungry!"

"Well, yeah! When you're a slave they don't give you very much to eat, more or less this good of food!" Amaska exclaimed as she savored the taste of a date- something she had not eaten in years.

Atem chuckled. "You want to go somewhere with me for a little bit?"

Amaska shrugged, some white-golden hair falling over her shoulder. "I don't see why not,"

"Then put down the food and let's go!"

"But it's so good!" she whined.

Atem growled, taking the bowl from her, grabbing her wrist and dragging her out the room; when she started yelling at him, slapped his hand over her mouth, having her glare at him till they got to a random door in the hallways of his chambers. Atem carefully let her go, smirking cheekily at her as she continued to glare -playfully- at him.

"Where does this lead to?" Amaska asked as she eyed Atem wearily, pointing at the door.

The smirk was replaced with a child-like mischievous smile as he walked to the door. "I had my father give me another room that lead out of the palace for emergencies when I was younger, but I more use it to escape Saimun." he explained looking back at Amaska, "That's how I visited you,"

Amaska smiled, nodding in understanding. "How... outstanding. But... where does this lead, Atem?"

The child-like mischievous smile reappeared on his features as he grabbed her hand, throwing the door open and leading them both out, closing the door back tightly.

* * *

**A/N:OH~! Where did those cuties go~? XD No naughty business! Listening to Celldweller while writing this doesn't work for bull. DX But that band is so amazing! Also, I want you peoples to keep guessing on who Amaska's brother is! :D You will learn more later on; you'll be extremely surprised on you it is. Also, I'm still deciding on something very important... :3 Whether or not to put a lemon. :3 I don't want the story to get taken down, because I'm pretty sure like more than HALF of my stories are going to get taken down. *cries***


End file.
